


It's a star thing

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, PadmaLuna on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: There's just something awful about having to share your toys with your sister.





	It's a star thing

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Despite what the others say, Parvati doesn't think there's anything very "loony" about Luna Lovegood. So the girl likes Spectrespecs—Parvati loves Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, big deal…not that she'd ever tell anyone.

But Luna isn't _loony_. She's _dazzling_. She marches to her own tune—one only she can hear—and she watches both her where her feet step and the sky reaches above her at once. Where others crinkle their noses in disgust at the morning dew, Luna crouches and flicks the blades of grass, delighted when the dew lands on her hair like little comet droplets. Her grin is wide and enchanting, and, with her pale skin and pale hair, she's like some mirage that Parvati can't quite tell has come true or is going to fade when she next blinks.

Every other day or so, though, Parvati finds Luna's been cast into the shadows. More importantly, _one_ shadow covers her: Padma.

Parvati hates that. Padma's constantly saying she doesn't have the time for the silly things—what's sillier than Loony Lovegood? Hmm? Parvati wages this silent battle with her twin, and Padma, in Ravenclaw House for a reason, states with a knowing look in her eye that there are the big things and the little things. Luna's antics are little. The fact that if Parvati managed to hook that pretty blond eagle it would probably only be because she looks exactly like Padma…that's a big thing.

Lavender doesn't get it. There's so much more to liking girls over boys, and it's not just a physical thing. If Lavender knew Luna, if she saw how those blue–gray eyes sparkled, if she heard just how feathery her voice was, how compelling her laughter was, then Lavender might understand. But Lavender doesn't, and Parvati had given up long ago on trying to explain her feelings for that dazzling girl.

It's not as though Padma flaunts her "friendship," as she calls it, with Luna. It's just that when she's in the same room with her twin, she can't help but comment about the Moon. And it's a painful, slight taunt that needles Parvati every time.

She loves Divination for but one reason. Lavender thinks they really share a connection over fortunetelling, but Parvati knows that's not it. No, she gets to look at the stars and the planets and the Moon…and she gets to read into their movements. She can fantasize all she wants about the witch who should be hers, the witch that would meld perfectly in _her_ arms…but instead she watches as the Moon waxes and wanes, forever close and far from Parvati.

So Parvati tells Lavender, about Divination, it's a star thing. All the while, her eyes devour a single, pearly luminescence… Oh, to have the Moon in the palm of her hand…!

**Author's Note:**

> Short but… MAN! A rivalry between siblings is always nice, but Parvati the observer… I feel for her. She'd probably appreciate Luna more than Padma ever could! :+
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :]
> 
> 2017 note: Aww. So bittersweet. Let them have a chance, Padma, if ya not gonna take things seriously! Dx


End file.
